21 Dares: Shaman King Style!
by Hope Usui
Summary: 21 dares done by the group, but who will have to do the strange tasks and questions ahead...
1. Let's Play!

21 Dares: Shaman King Style

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

Warning: May be a little (underestimation) OOC (out of character)

* * *

Horo and Ren were having there daily arguments and could be heard all around Japan. People were actually starting to phone up the residence that it could be heard from. And they were in England O.o 

Horo: I do NOT want you near Pirika EVER!

Ren: Do I have to spell it out for you? WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

Horo: Why were you in here room then?"

Ren: Because I wanted to say hi you baka!

Horo: Yeah like I'm meant to believe THAT.

Ren: Don't believe me? That's YOUR problem not mine!

Everyone was watching this fight, their eyes wandering to each person like they were watching a ping pong match. Pirika was just looking bored waiting for them to finish. She looked a bit weary and her eyes had mini (you couldn't notice them unless you were RIGHT up close) bags.

Ren and her onii-chanhad been fighting for ages. She had been up all night but the bags didn't show much.

Horo: Let's settle this with Truth or Dare. Or can't you even tell the truth in THAT?

Ren: No. I don't play little kid's games.

Horo: You just chicken! Great Tao Ren this, Great Tao Ren that and you can't even play Truth or dare!

Ren: You're going to regret you ever said that.

Yoh: -butting in before it became a fight- Umm… Guys. Instead of making this into a competition why don't we all play! Right?

Everyone except Anna: All right!

Anna: Whatever. – sits down ready to play-

Everyone: … -sweatdrops-

Horo: Fine by me, but is REN BRAVE ENOUGH TO DO THIS?

Ren: Of course. But I can tell you can't.

Yoh: I can see the love. –sweatdrops-

Ren and Horo: SHUT UP!

Hao comes in looking suspiciously normal and innocent.

Yoh: Hi aniki!

Lyserg: HAO! –Angry face-

Hao: Hi Lyserg –Oscar winning smile-

Horo: OK… so who's playing?

Hao: Playing what?

Lyserg: NOOOO! YOU CANNOT PLAY!

Yoh: Lyserg! Don't be mean! He can play if he likes!

Hao: So what is the game –interrupted-

Lyserg: But… But… Yoh…

Manta: It's just a game.

Hao: What is –interrupted-

Horo: Who's playing then?

Hao: OH MY GOD! What is the damn –interrupted-

Lyserg: DO NOT USE GOD'S NAME IN VAIN!

Hao: SHUT UP BROCCOLI TOPS!

Lyserg: -cries in corner- Everyone calls me names

Hao: What is the game?

Ryu: It is Truth or Dare.

Hao: Finally! I'll play.

Lyserg: -sad face-

Horo: Actually… Let's make it 21 dares! Then it depends on luck instead of picking random people.

Everyone: Why?

Horo: Author made me. It's the title. –grin-

Everyone: -sweatdrops-

They decided to start before the next century arrived.

Horo: I wanna start!

Ren: How childish.

Horo: Shut up! Now everyone understand how to play?

Everyone: Yeah.

Horo: Just In case the reader doesn't know: It is when people say numbers (in order) like 1,2,3 and the person who says 21 has to pick Truth or Dare even if the game is called 21 Dares. It would sound weird calling it 21 Truth or Dares!

Yoh: Let's start now! Go on Horo Horo.

Horo: 1, 2, 3

Hao: 4, 5,

Ryu: 6, 7

Ren: 8, 9

Lyserg: 10

Pirika: 11, 12, 13,

Tamao: 14, 15, 16

Anna: 17,

Yoh: 18, 19

Jeanne: 20

* * *

Dun Dun DUUUUN! Who has landed on 21? Find out soon in 21 Dares: Shaman King Style 


	2. Truth or Dare?

21 Dares: Shaman King Style

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

Warning: May be a little (underestimation) OOC (out of character)

I doubt anyone would guess who it would land on… It was…

* * *

Chocolove: Ummm… 20 and a half? 

Horo: Nooooo you can't do that!

Chocolove: -sad face- 21

Everyone else except Anna: HA! IN YOUR FACE!

Anna: Whatever.

Yoh: Anna… be a bit more cheery! You didn't get chosen!

Anna: -death glare-

Yoh: -scratches back of head and laughs nervously- Like this Anna: "Well at least I don't have any training to do today!"

Anna: When the game is over you get double training.

Yoh: -smile fades- Yes Anna.

Nearly everyone: O.O

Horo: OK… Choco, Truth or Dare?

Everyone stares Chocolove expectantly.

Chocolove: Erm… Truth? No, no Dare. Hmmm… actually Truth. Yeah Truth! No Dare! I'm gonna stick with dare!

Horo: Ok… Huddle everyone!

They huddle and turn away so Chocolove couldn't hear them and tried to think of ideas to choose the best one… Some ideas:

Yoh: How about to dance in front of us?

Anna: -left hand slap- Yoh you think of rubbish dares!

Yoh: -tears streaming- Sorry Anna

Lyserg: Yoh… It's OK. It's not as bad as Ryu thinking you're a girl and hitting on you.

Ryu: But you look so girlylicious! T-T

Lyserg: I know isn't it totally like... cool!

Everyone: O.o That's not very british...

Lyserg: Comes over me sometimes Q-Q

Yoh: I guess it's not too bad–cheers up a bit-

Anna: To do the training that Yoh does.

Everyone: I think that's a bit to harsh on him Anna…

Hao: To try and eat my Spirit of Fire –evil laugh-

Everyone edges away from Hao who is laughing by himself like a loony...

Horo: To try and lick his elbow! It's impossible!

Anna: -left hand slap- That's not a dare! That's just stupidness.

Horo: -tears streaming- Sorry Anna

Yoh: You know how I feel! –hugs Horo in pity and pats his back-

Pirika: Onii-Chan! Are you OK? Do you feel well? What's that red mark on your face? Is it where Anna slapped you? Poor Onii-Chan. –hugs Horo really, really, really hard and his face turns red-

Jeanne: Pirika! Your brother is red and puffy!

Pirika: Oops… sorry onii-chan… -let's go of Horo-

Horo: -wheezes for breath-

Yoh: Any more ideas?

Lyserg: We could make him sniff red cabbage for 5 minutes (A/N: In Science we were making an indicator and it really REALLY stinks)

Horo: Not… Bad… Idea… -gasping for breath in between words-

Manta: Or we could make him straighten his afro

Giggles are heard when imagining what that would look like, but nobody has a straightener and nobody's desperate enough to go and buy him one when the market is ages away.

Tamao: Well… We could make him not tell jokes for the rest of the day…

Everyone: YEAH!

Ren: I have the best idea of all… We could… -whispers-

Everyone: Yeah!

Horo: All in favour say 'I'

Everyone: I!

Anna: Whatever.

Chocolove: -gulps-

They discuss between them what to give him and stuff…

Chocolove: -clears throat slightly- Ummm… So you guys done then?

Horo: -Evil look- Yes… We are.

Hao: Aren't I meant to be the evil one?

Horo: Oh yeah. Oh Well –grin-

Jeanne: Tamao, Pirika… Let's go and get… the things needed.

_A few minutes later_

_Jeanne, Tamao and Pirika arrive with a BIG box_

Chocolove: -nervously edging away- What's that box have in it?

Pirika: Oh –smirking and coming nearer with the box- You'll soon find out…

Chocolove: -gulp-

Pirika: Come on girls… We have a duty to do…

The girls strap him to a chair and start to take something from the box.

Chocolove: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Everyone looks evil in Chocolove's eyes from now on…

* * *

TA DA! Maybe I updated too soon… Oh well. I hope you guys like that chapter! Find out what happens in Chapter 3: Chocolove's Dare. Only in 21 Dares: Shaman King Style! 


	3. Chocolove's Dare

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. If I did my ideas wouldn't be on a puny computer, they would be on Shaman King!

Warning: May be a little (underestimation) OOC (out of character)

OK! For my so called "_dear reviewer's"_ sake I won't leave it as a cliff hanger, just this ONCE! But my dear reviewer will keep reading to know what will happen if it's a cliffhanger. But OK this chapter there won't be!

* * *

Chapter 3: Chocolove's dare 

The girls took out from the box…

Hair bobbles and other hair things  
Body Glitter  
A black minidress  
Pink Lipstick  
Pink eyeshadow  
Perfume  
Bold blush  
Dangly earrings  
and…

A NEEDLE!

Chocolove: You wouldn't!

Jeanne: Really?

Chocolove: -gulp- What's the needle for?

Pirika: Well your ears aren't pierced and we have earrings… but we couldn't find any clip-ons so…

Chocolove: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO---

Anna: -left hand slap- Stop OOO-ing!

Chocolove: -tears streaming- Sorry Anna

Yoh and Horo: You know how we feel! –both hug Choco in pity and pats his back-

Tamao: Let's pierce his ears first. Hao could we use your Spirit of Fire to heat it up please?

Hao: Certainly. –sums up Spirit of Fire-

Chocolove: This looks painful…

They heat up the needle and stick it in Chocolove's ear.

Chocolove: NOO- I mean AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! It burns! It burns!

Everyone: Drama Queen!

Chocolove: This isn't a dare anyway!

The girls applied body glitter to his face, eyeshadow, blush and lipstick to him while he talked.

Ren: Oh we nearly forgot. You'll get your dare.

Chocolove: -mutters- Me and my big mouth.

Jeanne: Girls? How do we get this dress on him? I don't want to… put it on for him…

Everyone: -shudders-

Chocolove: EH HEM!

Anna: We can get him to put it on for himself.

Chocolove: -whispers to himself- Like I would do that

Unfortunately Anna heard him.

Anna: Oh you'll do it. –death glare-

Chocolove: T-T Yes Anna.

Yoh: She is so talented –admires Anna-

Anna: -left hand slap- Don't stare at me!

Yoh: -tears streaming- Sorry Anna

Nearly everyone: O.O

Anna: Chocolove go and put the dress on. Now!

Chocolove: Yes Anna.

The girls untie him and everyone turns and closes their eyes. Chocolove would have ran away but he was afraid of what Anna would do… His imagination wasn't very good but you don't need a good imagination to think of what Anna could do to you… So he put on the black minidress on, tears streaming.

Chocolove: I'm –sob- done.

Everyone turns around and laughs. Even Anna smiled (Yes. SMILED!)

Pirika: Now for the finishing touches!

They do his hair with ribbons and bobbles and cute little things.

Ren: Now comes the dare.

Everyone crowds round Choco: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ren: You have to try and lick your elbow –snigger- and if you fail... you have to do a proper dare.

Everyone except Chocolove knew that it was impossible but…

Chocolove: Easy! –tries to lick elbow- Errr… AAA… Nearly there. NOO-- erm...I mean… Damn it!

Everyone 'sept Choco (or Anna of course) : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ren: Your dare is… To sniff red cabbage for 5 minutes, not tell jokes for the whole day, and then sit on Ryu's lap when we get back to the dare and lastly… dance in the street dressed how u look now.

Ryu: My lap will soon be warm -winks at Choco-

Chocolove: O.o -jaw drops- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-! ALL OF THAT!

Ren: Fine, don't sniff the red cabbage. We don't have any anyway.

Chocolove: STILL... ALL OF THAT!

Ren: Yes.

Chocolove: Fair Enough.

-sweat drops-

Horo: Go dance outside then!

Tamao: Wait guys! I made this sign! –puts sign on Choco-

It said: Honk if you think I'm beautiful!

Chocolove: Why me…

So Chocolove stood outside with the sign and all that stuff on him, embarrassed like hell but he got a lot of honks from cars… but in other places too (not like THAT!).  
Everyone laughed at him. It was a start. Soon it will be jokes. Soon Chocolove. Soon.

* * *

OK Miss Exploding Toilet Bowl? Promise I'll name my reviewers in the next chapter or one after that, I love you all! And remember: More chapters, more reviews and vice versa! 


	4. Lyserg's Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

Warning: May be a little (underestimation) OOC (out of character) I have a reason why but I don't want to tell you guys

For all Hao fans, I will add a bit more Hao into this one… but will be probably OCC because of because. And also (she made me write this) Sakura Asakura23 helped with this chapter!

* * *

Hao: Can we get back to the game because we laughed too much and laughing gives you wrinkles. My beautiful face is too much for that. 

Everyone necessary: -sweatdrop and fall anime style-

Jeanne: Let us get back to the game then. Chocolove go sit on Ryu. –Ryu pats his lap-

Chocolove: And again I say Why me?

Tamao: I thought you had a sense of humor.

Chocolove: Humor is different. This is just plain wrong! T-T

Hao: Can we get back to the 1, 2, 3-ing!

Horo: OK can I—

Hao: I'm starting. 1, 2

Horo: -bitterly- 3, 4, 5

Pirika: 6, 7

Marco: 8, 9, 10

Tamao: 11, 12

Ren: 13, 14

Anna: 15

Yoh: 16, 17, 18

Jeanne: 19, 20… (A/N: Won't do cliffy here… too short)

Lyserg: 21, 22, 2—

Anna: -left hand slap- ITS ONLY UP TO 21!

Lyserg: -tears streaming- Sorry Anna

Yoh, Horo, Choco: You know how we feel! –Hugs Lyserg in pity and pat his back-

Lyserg: So does that mean I have to pick truth or dare?

Hao: Duh!

Lyserg: I pick—

Horo: Wait! Truth or Dare?

Everyone else sweatdrops.

Lyserg: I speak for the truth! So I'll pick truth please.

Ryu: How about… Do—

Horo: If you—

Hao: Are you a girl or a boy or both?

Everyone else: HAO!

Hao: What?

Lyserg: -sniff- Why are you so meeeean!

Hao: That's a stupid question. You might aswell ask if I'm beautiful!

Lyserg: -sweatdrops-

Hao: Actually I'm beautiful because I –car horn and crashes so you can't hear-

Everyone necessary: -sweatdrops-

Hao: DON'T DODGE THE QUESTION! Are you a girl, boy or a transsexual?

Pirika: He's a boy!

Ren: Baka.

Pirika: Don't call me that!

Tamao: I agree with Pirika

Ren: Baka.

Horo: He's a tranny! Or a goy! Or a birl…

Ren: Baka. He's a girl.

Lyserg: Ren! T-T

Ren: Baka.

Yoh: I think he's a girl or boy.

Ren: Baka.

Jeanne: He's a boy

Ren: Baka.

Chocolove: I'm not sure about this one. Can I get off Ryu's lap?

Ren: No! Baka.

Anna: -left hand slap- Stop calling people names!

Ren: -tears streaming- Sor… Why am I apologizing? Bak-

Anna: Don't even think about it.

Chocolove, Lyserg, Horo, Yoh: You know how we feel! –Hug Ren in pity and pat his back-

Ren: Get off me! –takes out Kwan Dao-

They back off. Lyserg still hasn't answered the question. Does this mean he does not want to reveal the truth? Is he male or not? I won't end it as a cliffhanger here even though I want to…

Hao: Are you male, female or both. –Calm, dangerous voice-

Lyserg: Umm… I'm…

Hao: HURRY UP! –taps foot impatiently- I have to go beauty salon soon!

Yoh: Why don't we check his special place!

Lyserg: What? NOOOOOOOOOO! Not… the shoulder!

Everyone gasps!

Lyserg: Don't check... the shoulder!

Everyone gasps!

Lyserg: I admit… I do not know what I am T-T

Hao: Haven't you checked?

Lyserg: I'm too afraid.

Hao: Shall we check for you –evil smirk-

Lyserg: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Yoh: He's done his truth can we carry on now?

Hao: WhatEVER!

(_thinking, _saying or narration)

_Lyserg: Phew, I'm glad I got away with that. They fell for that… FOOLS! HAHAHA!_

Unfortunately for him, Hao can read minds.

_Hao: I will find out one day. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!_

Yoh: I'll start! 1, 2, 3

Jeanne: 4, 5, 6

Anna: 7

Pirika: 8, 9, 10

Tamao: 11, 12

Horo: 13, 14, 15, 16

Ren: 17

Lyserg: 18, 19

Hao: 20

* * *

Yay, cliffy! Sorry Miss _Exploded_ Toilet Bowl. There you go. And also sorry to Miss Lady Darkand Light!  
And just in case you're a bit confuffled, Miss Sakura Asakura23 is my wittle cousin! 

OK I will name all my reviewers so far and I WUV YOU ALL! Thanks for your reviews guys! And I'm really sorry if I get your names a tinsy bit wrong.

BBShadowCat  
xDe Merveilles  
Nelia-chan  
Exploded Toilet Bowl  
Sakura Asakura23  
Acrella  
Tochigo  
punymonkey79  
Holy Girl  
Lady Darkand Light


	5. Manta's Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

Warning: May be a little (underestimation) OOC (out of character)

Sorry Nonesofar! I thought Lyserg would most probably do Truth, and I thought since everyone wanted more Hao I would do truth so he could ask questions and stuff, etc.

I update my stories quite quickly because I hate waiting for chapters so I try to write them quickly but my EVER busy social life can't keep waiting… hehehe, so that's why this one took longer then the others. I also had writer's block…

Holy Girl I can't because she already said some numbers on Lyserg's Truth. Sorry! Also sorry to Saturn Max, Ren has already said his number…

On with the story!

* * *

Manta: -ahem- 21.

E.N (everyone necessary): HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!

Manta: This cannot be good.

Horo: Truth or Dare?

Manta: Not dare… Nothing will ever be the same again if I pick dare. Since I can't so dare I'll do the other… Truth!

E.N: Why are you so short?

Manta: Kisama! I knew you would ask this!

Yoh: You said kisama! Bad Manta, BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!

Ren: Baka Sheep Boy.

Anna: -left hand slap- Don't call my Yoh a baka sheep boy! Apologize now.

Ren: I will never apologize! NEVER!

Anna: -left hand slap- Apologize

Yoh: Go Anna! Go Anna! Go Anna!

Ren: Sorry Baka Sheep Boy

Anna: -left hand slap- Don't call my Yoh a baka sheep boy! Apologize now.

Ren: I will never apologize! NEVER!

Manta: Does anyone else think that this is going nowhere?

Everyone except Ren and Anna put their hand up. Anna glares at Ren who glares back with 2 red cheeks.

_Thinking_

Talking

_Manta: HAHAHAHA! Thank you Ren! They have now forgotten about my truth! _

Again, unfortunately Hao can read minds!

Hao: Aren't you all forgetting about Manta and his Truth?

Manta: -mutters quietly- Curse you Hao.

E.N: Oh YEAH! So why are you so short? How tall are you?

Manta: HEY! Only one question!

Anna: Answer them. –Death glare-

Manta: Yes Anna! I'm 80 cm (A/N: I got that of didn't make it up) and I'm short because I'm short.

Hao: Manta. No-one can be naturally that short... Tell us why and maybe we can help you out. –Sounds unnaturally like Dr. Phil-

Manta: -sits on therapy chair- Well Dr. Hao. It all happened when I shrunk.

Hao: Keep going.

Everyone Else: O.O

Manta: I lived with my 2 mean aunties and they had a pineapple tree but nothing grew on it. One day this old man gave me some seeds saying they would make my life better but I tripped and dropped them. Soon a giant pineapple grew. I tried some and soon went in meeting some mini Shamans and I was shrunk. We had adventures and to cut the story short I came back out the same height as before but the other shamans were fine. The distress! It all comes back… I think there's a book about it called Manta and the giant pineapple.

Horo: Yeah I read that! It was hilarious darling! Just so hilarious!

Everyone else: O.O What the dickens?

Yoh: Did you have an orange too?

Manta: So that Dr. Hao is why I'm so short. May I leave the therapy chair now?

Hao: -takes of glasses and scans results- You may.

Everyone else: O.O

Hao: Come back whenever you have a problem –folds hands together-

Everyone else: O.o

Horo: O…K…

Hao: You have a problem Horokeu?

Horo: Well…

Ren: -quickly- 1, 2, 3 (A/N: Sorry SaturnMax I won't do him this time!)

Horo: 4, 5, 6…

Hao: 7, 8, 9 (A/N: What it says with Ren's except sorry to ShadowYasha!)

Pirika: 10

Tamao: 11, 12

Jeanne: 13, 14, 15

Manta: 16

Lyserg: 17, 18

Chocolove: 19

Yoh: 20!

* * *

Who has landed on 21? Find out next time on 21 Dares: Shaman King Style! Sorry BBShadowCat I just had to do the cliffy! Don't burn me or make me do a dare please...

If you did you wouldn't know what would happen… MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Love you all! Without you I would be nothing! NOTHING! T-T


	6. Randomness

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

Warning: May be a little (underestimation) OOC (out of character)

Strangely most people knew it was going to be Anna… Anyway majority rules, right? I like people to be happy so I updated!

* * *

Anna: -bored face- 21 

Yoh: Don't you care Anna?

Anna: …

Yoh: …

Horo: …

Ren: …

Manta: …

Ryu: …

Chocolove: …

Hao: …

Pirika: …

Tamao: …

Jeanne and X-Laws: …

Lyserg: …

Faust: …

E.N (((1))): FAUST? WHERE THE DICKENS DID YOU COME FROM! (Just for you KitsuneGirl911)

Faust: Well… I went through that maze and through the pond to go swimming today, over the hill and far away! Eliza said "Faust, Faust, Faust, Faust" but only one little Faust came baaaaaaack.

Horo: The HORROR! THE HORROR! Duuude… (A/N: remember that Sakura Asakura23?) (((2)))

Faust: What?

Eliza: You can't sing.

Faust: BUT YOU LOOOOVE MEEE!

Eliza: But you can't sing.

Faust: Point Taken.

Ren: Truth o-

Horo: -ahem- Truth or Dare, Anna?

Ren: Baka.

Anna: Don't call my Horo a baka.

Ren: YOUR Horo? O.o

Anna: Yes, he's my lover.

Horo: I AM?

Everyone except Anna and Horo: HE IS?

Horo: I AM?

Pirika: You already said that.

Horo: I DID?

Pirika: Yeah.

Horo: Riiiight...

Anna: I was joking. I do have a sense of humor you know.

Everyone Else: YOU DO?

Anna: I don't. I was joking.

Everyone Else: What?

Anna: I was joking about joking that I had a sense of humor.

Chocolove: O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Yoh: Where did they come from?

Chocolove: From me.

Horo: You are… the chosen one…

Chocolove: O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Hao: Lotsa Eyes! His life is complicated! Something! Lalalalalala! And so on… (((3)))

Ren: What about Anna? Truth o--

Horo: -ahem- Truth or Dare, Anna?

Ren: Baka.

Manta: I've seen this scene!

E.E: You've seen this seen?

Manta: Seen seen!

E.E: Seen Scene?

Anna: Dare.

The groups huddle and talk about what to do but one thought goes into their heads.

E.N: NO TRAINING!

Me: But that's boooring. We need action guys!

Everyone: Where did the dickens did you come from!

Me: From the keyboard! –random keyboard dance-

Everyone else: O.o

Me: I scare myself sometimes… -leaves-

Faust: YEAH GUYS! We need some action. –does that clicky finger thing in front of his face-

Manta: This has been nothing but randomness…

Tamao: We could make her kiss Yoh.

Random person: But that's in like… nearly every Truth or Dare Fan Fic!

Ryu: -cough-

E.N: Oh yeah! Forgot about you…

Ryu: -tears streaming- Everyone forgets Ryu T-T

Chocolove: Oh my God.

Lyserg: DON'T USE GOD'S NAME IN VAIN!

Chocolove: This so is not in vain. Ryu's legs just got a whole lot warmer and wetter –tears streaming-

Ryu: Well I couldn't move to go toilet could I! You're sitting on me!

Chocolove: Thanks for reminding me…

Hao: Mwaha. Ha. Hahaha. Hahahahahahaha. Ha. Haha. Ha—

Anna: SHUT UP! –left hand slap-

Hao: -tears streaming- Sorry Anna

Yoh, Horo, Chocolove, Lyserg, and Ren: You know how we feel! –All hug Hao in pity and pat his back-

Ren: Why did I do that?

Hao: Because you love me?

Ren: No.

Me: -walks in - Because it's catchy! –Walks creepily out from where I came from backwards-

E.N: O.O

Ren: You can get of Ryu now Chocolove.

Chocolove: -weird dance and "V" Victory/Peace Sign-

Anna: Get on with it!

Everyone Else: HAI!

And they form another circle.

Faust: We could dare her to help me investigate the human body. –Insane laugh and takes chainsaw out of nowhere-

E.N: O.o

Yoh: We could make her run down the street naked!

Girls: HENTAI! –slaps-

Yoh: -unconscious-

Hao: NO DEAD PEOPLE ARE ALLOWED TO PLAY! CAN'T YOU READ! –points to imaginary sign and kicks Yoh to the side-

E.N: O.o

Anna: HURRY UP YOU (beep)ING (beep)ERS!

Ren: That was so OOC

Me: -out of nowhere- Do you think I CARE? –leaves-

Ren: -sweatdrops- She has to stop doing that.

Horo: I know what Anna can do! She can… -whisper whisper-

E.N: Yeah Ok. It's not like we have anything else for her to do.

Horo: GUYS! You were meant to say "YEAH!"

E.N: -unenthusiastically- Yeah!

* * *

What does Anna have to do? Find out in Chapter 4: Anna's Dare. 

(((1))): E.N (if anyone forgot) means Everyone Necessary

(((2))): That's from Tony Hawks 4 (on PS2)

(((3))): That's the tune from Brace Face if anyone has seen it

OK, Guys I'm sorry about the randomness in that but I made my first appearance! Yay. I'm also sorry if it was really boring but please review! I don't mind if you flame as long as you point out what I could have done better.

EXTRA IMPORTANT NOTE: I don't know who to do next… Can you guys please type, along with the reviews, who you want to be next? If you don't then I may not do I chapter for AGES!

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

Reviewing Reviews for last chapter!

KittyKalika: Yay! Point goes to you for guessing first!

xOversoul: You can have half a point for guessing second P… I agree! There are so many RenXGuy fan fics that I don't think he's straight either! My favorite couple is RenXPirika but I'll think about it (I'm not giving anything away!)

Exploded Toilet Bowl: Says my so called "nicest reviewer"! If you did then you wouldn't know what happened so HA! –sticks tongue out-. You guys don't know where I am. You will NEVER GET ME!

Holy Girl: Yay! I'm glad you like it! You can have a quarter of a point for guessing it was Anna!

Mikauzoran: If I didn't have cliffies then this story would not be right TT. Yep it is Anna's turn! You can have… Ummm… Half of a quarter of a point! Is that an eighth? Maths was never my strong point, hehe. Well MAYBE when it's Hao's turn he MAY do a dare…

Nelia-chan: I'm sorry but it isn't Ryu. Maybe next time? But then again maybe not.

KitsuneGirl911: You think it's funny? o !Yay! I added more of the 'What the dickens' stuff just for you! Maybe I MIGHT do Faust next… If they vote him

azimataiji: Ouch! That sounds painful! I did update! I wasn't going to update it until weeks later at first but then I saw that review (and many others) and decided to! Yay! I made someone's day! I feel so proud –wipes tear- hehe

Tochigo: Updated! Maybe it wasn't too soon but don't attack me! I'm too young to die!

ShadowYasha: Did continue! I try to keep it funny but I don't think I succeed in that all the time :P

Dreammistress Jade: A bit like xOversoul's review of the review. I might and I'm sorry but a planned it to be Anna since many people wanted that.

I heart Pirika forever: Yep! A sixteenth of a point for you! (Why do I love giving points so much?) I wrote the chappy for ya and I TRIED to keep up the good work :)


	7. Anna's Dare

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

Warning: May be a little (underestimation) OOC (out of character)

I counted the votes (not many) and we have a winner! Thanks to all who voted or reviewed or even read the story… even if they didn't review…

No-one actually noticed the mistake I made (on purpose, to see if you guys read carefully). I wrote "Find out in Chapter 4: Anna's Dare". Chapter 4 was actually Lyserg's Truth and its Chapter 7 now so it would be Chapter 7: Anna's Dare! No-one gets a point :(

Any other mistakes I make (in names or something dosen't make sense) please tell me and you might get 2 points :O

P.S: Talking. _Thinking._

* * *

Anna: So what's my dare? 

Everyone shuffles.

Anna: WHO IS GOING TO TELL ME?

Everyone steps back except from Horo who was eating a Krispy Kreme Doughnut that he took from his pocket. :S

Horo: What… ME?

Hao: T'was your idea :D –flashes his shiny teeth in an award winning smile-

Horo: OK… You have to talk like a pirate. And like you mean it –accusing glares at everyone else-

He notices Anna giving him a death glare.

Horo: Umm... ummm… and not be able to kill, slap, hit or inflict any kind of violence on anyone unless we say so.  
_That was close! WOW! I used the word inflict :O I know what that means? Hey… where's my doughnut?_

Anna: What do you mean!

Horo: Eh hem…

Anna: -angry glare- What do ye mean by that laddy!

Everyone else laughs inwardly.

Horo: You're getting the hang of this :)

Anna: Yarr.

Horo: Anyone know where my doughnut is?

Ren: In your hand…

Horo: Thanks!

Everyone else: -sweat drop-

Me: I'm back! Straighten up soldiers! Liven up!

Horo: I'm a soldier?

Me: Uhhh... -glomp-

Horo: I guess not... :(

Chocolove: I know! Why don't I tell you all some jokes… XD

Most people: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chocolove: Oh Wait… I can't because of the dare :(

Most people: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Me: I'll let you off this time!

Most people: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Pirika, Me and Tamao: Go on!

Chocolove: Alright! This will make you all laugh! What did the 0 say to the 8?

Everyone else: What?

Chocolove: Nice belt!

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHA. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HA. HAHA.

Pirika, Jeanne and Tamao: I don't get it…

E.N: Join the group

Chocolove: Like… if you squeeze 0 in the middle you would get an 8… nice belt…

Anna: Yar! Ye a picaroon, me thinks!

E.N: WHAT?

Me: -takes out "How to understand Pirate Talk" book- Well she said… -pause- I think you are a humorous rascal.

Everyone Else: She said THAT?

Anna: Yar! Me don't know how to say: Your jokes are absolute crap.

Me: I think it's "Ye jokes are absolute crap." Or something like that :)

Anna: Thank ye. Thank ye.

Hao: (with a wink) Hey Anna! That's some treasure chest you got there ;)

Anna: -about to slap- Darn it! This landlubbing game 'as caught me act!

E.N: What?

Me: -flicks pages of book- She's trying to say –pause- That the damn game has stopped her from defending herself. Or instead, slapping Hao.

Horo: I know a song!

Me: Awww!(multiple !'s)Horo! –glomp-

Horo: That was uncalled for! –sweat drop-

Manta: I'm gonna be a shaman soon!

Me: Sure you are Manta… .

Manta: Shamanmeyeswillbestupidsheknowwhatnothingdamnshortcrynono

Me: OK… Can I start?

Horo: Yes :D

Me: AWWW!(multiple !'s) HOROKEU! –glomp-

Everyone Else: -sweatdrop-

Me: 1, 2, 3

Horo: 4, 5, 6

Ren: 7, 8

Ryu: 9

Chocolove: 10, 11

Faust: 12

Tamao: 13, 14, 15

Pirika: 16

Jeanne: 17

Anna: Me thinks 18…

Yoh: 19, 20

* * *

Who landed on 21? I bet you all know! He/She (won't give away clues) had 2 votes leading people's 1 or 0! Well I'm giving points to anyone who guesses! 

**Please vote for who you want it the next one**! If you don't it might be a long time until I update…

_**Reviews for the reviews!**_

SaturnMax: They ARE allowed to play Tony Hawk's games no matter WHAT boys think. Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 rocks anyhow! Sorry it's not Ren… yet

KittyKalika: I bet you did lots of O's in your "WOOOO!" But it only came as 1 O. I hate it when that happens… Yeah you got a point! Well now you know! And thanks for saying it's funny :D  
Also can I use a small idea from one of your interviews that you had?

ShadowSpirit2: Well was it good? I didn't really know what to do after they did the dare so I just threw in some stuff :(

Exploded toilet bowl: I will add more of Hao… Maybe sooner then you think (hint hint)

I heart Pirika forever: It might be me… Might not! You'll have to wait and see! I'll try and keep it randomer :)

ShamanDudette: I bet you did lots of O's too so it came out as COL! He lost it? Wasn't it the library's in the first place? Or was it…

Holy Girl: Well now you know! Thank you for liking it :)

Nelia-chan: WOW! That was probably the longest review I ever had! You can have a point! I used some of your idea :D And I half agree… I think it's a bit stupid when they do it but I wouldn't say I _hated_ them

azimataiji: Is it nice in heaven? (winks back) Hope you enjoy the rest!

xImperfectlyX: I updated for you! Thanx for the complement :)

setsunakutte yume:Thanks for saying it rocks! Your comments made me smile :D

Mailya: I hurried up for you! I was going to wait for more reviews first but then I saw your review and it persuaded me to hurry up. Well… That and because I was bored :D

soon to have an account: Even if it wasn't for the last chapter – I'm not picking on him! Well actually… I might be… I don't hate you, don't worry. I think Lysergis cutish (not as cute as Horo though) and innocent and stuff but it seemed like what Hao would say :)

freya kurenai: Welcome fellow suspense dotter P. I know how you feel! It's REALLY hard to pick words that describe a very cool story. OK, maybe not very cool but it's a story anyway :)

sswingg: Yeah, but I'm 12 on the 16th August :) so what are you complementing me on? That I'm so young or that I can write stories but still young or… something else :P Yay! We could start a Horokeu fan club if we had… something to start a club with… :P

Dreammistress Jade: I'll try and keep it up and thankyou for liking Anna's joking :)


	8. Annoying: Hao

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

Warning: May be a little (underestimation) OOC (out of character)

I hate my internet connection! It's so poopy! Sorry if this chapter is crappy but I'm tired even though it's only 18:30 so I just type the first… or second thing that I think of.

I know my story from Chapter 1 onwards was stupid and tedious and annoying and dull and catastrophobic (is that a word?) but thankyou for lying and giving me false hope and of course, nice reviews ;) This was not meant to have sarcasm or be sarcastic.

Please Please PLEASE… review ShamanDudette's story!

* * *

Hao: 21…

Anna: Me payback time...

Ryu: Truth or-

Horo: Truth or Dare?

Everyone else sweatdrops.

Hao: Ummm… Dare?

Anna: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone Else?

Anna: Did me say that landlubbing laugh out loud?

Manta: … Yes

Anna: Arr! Well t-u-f.

Yoh: What?

Anna: Me said Tough…

Manta: Tough is actually spelt t-o-u-g-h not t-u-f even if it sounds like it which is –gets head flushed down the toilet by Anna (a swirly)-

Manta: N-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Anna: T… U… F!

Me: Anyway… So you want DARE, Hao?

Hao: Are you deaf or something?

Me: Obviously not since I said Dare which is what I asked if you picked!

Hao: Could have guessed.

Me: Well I didn't

Hao: But you could have.

Me: But you didn't.

Hao: Lets just forget about whether you guessed or not.

Me: Which I did not.

Hao: I GET it.

Me: _Good old plan of annoying people. Never fails._

Hao: Shut… up.

Me: What did I say?

Hao: You thought actually.

Me: Thought what –trys to look innocent-

Hao: Stop… it…

Me: Stop what, Hao?

Hao: Shut up. –through clenched teeth-

Me: You seemed stressed. Hard day at work?

Hao: I don't go to work!

Me: Duh… I know…

Hao: SHUT UP!

Me: _Mwahahahahahahaha…_

Hao: 1… 2… 3… 4…

Me: 5 comes after!

Hao: -through clenched teeth- 5… 6…

Me: Then 7!

Hao: -louder- 7… 8… 9…

Me: Now it's 11!

Hao: IT'S 10 DAMMIT!

Me: That's what I said…

Hao: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –trys to strangle me-

Me: Hey! Hey! You need Anger Management classes!

Hao: SPIRIT OF FIRE!

Horo: Stop that! Villain! –comes out wearing superhero costume-

Like it true comic book fight scenes you can see 'KAPOW!' in funky borders.

Horo: Take that!

Horo: You are free now!

Me: My Hero! –glomp-

E.N: -sweatdrops-

Yoh: Where's Hao?

Me: Oh he went to the other side of the room and because of some strange reason he didn't want to talk or sit next to me…

Yoh: Oh… Didn't he get hurt?

Horo: I didn't actually do anything… It's all too look good ;)

Yoh: O…K…

Me: Come back Hao! I miiiiissss yoooouu!

Hao: GO AWAY! I HATE YOU!

Me: That's not a very nice thing to say… –crumples up, about to cry-

Hao: Oh… I'm (insert word to describe sorry that isn't sorry here)…

Me: -snort- GOTCHA!

Hao: Oh My… God… -hyperventilates- I… Am… Going… To… Kill… You…

Me: Hehehe… You sound like Stevie from Malcolm in the Middle

Lyserg: And he used God's name in vain! –makes special hand movements looking like he's gonna do something really big, stops and flicks Hao-

Hao: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I… Hate… You… Both…

Me: Yay! Go us! Hi 5! –hi5's Lyserg-

Ren: Anyway… Let's think of Hao's dare…

Me: Huddle! –Everyone goes into a circle excluding Hao-

Ryu: Anyone got ideas?

Jeanne: To become **holy –**word is covered with holy light-

Yoh: He would never do that.

Anna: Tis true… Tis true…

Me: Ummm… To talk like this… totally. OMG! Yoh said to Choco who told Horo who told Pirika who told Anna who told Lyserg who told Jeanne who told Tamao who told me that Hao used to go to the toilet to feed his fish but that totally didn't happen because I was just like, using it as an example. –All in one breath-

Pirika: OK!

Me: And 2 other things! Triple dare :D

Chocolove: Yeah! I had to do go through loads of things!

Me: Ya!

Anna: _Arr. Me revenge at last… How dare he look at me chest! Why am I thinking in pirate in my thoughts...? Meh. _Me thinks he should be me slave for the day… Or a week.

Me: Perfimento! Fabtastic idea Anna :) One more please… Anyone got an idea?

Tamao: -evil grin- To cut off his hair…

Everyone else (not Hao) gasps.

Me: Excellent… -leans back on imaginary chair and puts fingers together-

Horo: OK, all in favour for these ideas put your hands up!

Everyone puts there hand up.

Jeanne: I have an idea which relates to Tamao's… I'm sure someone else is thinking the same idea

Me: Hehehe… -identical grin with Jeanne's-

Yoh: What is it?

Me: Well… I think Jeanne thinks what I'm thinking and I'm thinking that we could make him LOOK manlier. He looks girlish to me –gets trampled on by Hao fangirls-

Me: -.-; And his voice would be like: "OMG did you see that! That guy was totally a 10! That hot body is sooo… like… HOT!" But he would look more manly! So we cut off his hair and stick some under his armpits, (heh) take off his earrings and ummm… I'll look after them… And he would have to be a slave for Anna and nobody else would have to do chores!

Anna: Arr! But… now wait here a minute. Me thinks I didn't--- (gets cut off)

E.N: YEAH!

Me: Good days… I feel so evil ;) Oh and don't forget the video camera…

* * *

AND I'll leave it there! I lurve cliffys… But this isn't much of one. It just stops so in the next one it can continue what happens to Hao because I like lots of chapters! Anyway, if you guys really like me then…

You will review ShamanDudette story! Pleeeeeease. See? You've reduced me to begging :P

I might start a new story called **Spin the Bottle and Strip: Shaman King Style**. The title basically says it all but it's about Shaman King People spinning the bottle then if it points at them they take off a garment of clothing and have to kiss the person who span it!

Based on a story on shamankinghq that me and SakuraAsakura liked but stopped/never got updated. I'll try and make it funny but it will never be as good as the one it was based on :(

_**Reviews for the Reviews!**_

Felix-samma: I'll try to in the next chapter and thankyooou for saying it was a great chapter :D

Punkymonkey: Well if Anna knew what fun was :P! OK… You've totally lost me with the "nice belt" comment :D:S

Holy Girl: Huh? Make Anna stop what?

ShadowSpirit2: Hao is totally next! Correcto! You get a point!

Yohxanna4ever: it is Hao's dare but I think you meant Hao's dare after this… so you don't get any bits of points :(

Sashsa: But you did :P! Here it is anyway!

Lexy499: Is that a good "ok…" or an 'Ur seriously demented' "ok…"?

Nelia-chan: It IS Hao! You get half a point! I know how you feel! How do trees put up with that? It's so woody and sick! You have kept your title so far…

KittyKalika: You get a quarter of a point! You know you said "You think you can use you idea" hehehehe. Can you see where the idea of yours is? Thank you for saying it was funny!

sswingg: Thankyou! It's in 5 days! Or 4 days depending on when they get this chapter up. Thanks for saying my story was nice and funny! Or should I say Gracias! My Spanish gets better every day :P. Don't worry, I'll start it if you like :D

Exploded Toilet Bowl: It's Hao! Manta already had his chapter and I don't want him to steal the limelight :P Yep tis Hao! You get an eighth of a point! I'm not sure about the funny and I know it wasn't soon but… I don't know what to put after but :P

ShadowYasha: Yep it is! You get a… sixteenth of a point!

Dreammistress Jade: Tis Hao! Point that cutlass away from me and you can have a thirty-two of a point:P Of course you can be in it! All we need now is a treehouse (hehe). Arnold or should I say… Mr. Long Name, scares me… I don't know why but he does… :)

To-think-of-a-nice-name: It is Hao! You can have ummm… A… sixty-forth of a point! Well Horo is cute, handsome, adorable, good, sweet and… something nice! Beat that:P

Maliya: I might –cough- **_will_** –cough- do Tamao since you're the only person who suggested something. I try to update but I just get writer's block all the time… Well I did anyway :D

Azimataiji: Cool cuz I wanna go heaven :D You shouldn't say "hell yeh" if ur in heaven! Say heaven yeh instead :P Glad u liked it :)


	9. Hao's Dare

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

Warning: May be a little (underestimation) OOC (out of character)

Find out what happens. I don't get why I write this bit. Probably because it makes my story look longer :P  
**No-body** reviewed ShamanDudette story like I asked. I'm upset. Well a few people did. She has 5 chapters and only 11 reviews. That's about 2 reviews every chapter add 1. I expected like… 30!

And on a seriouser note: I have just seen an Oyakura fic! Meaning Hao and Manta! I didn't know that was… possible! Sooo I'm going to make Hao and Manta talk more (not necessarily saying that it's in a romantic way)

**Voting Booth: **Especially for Holy Girl I have made this voting thing. If you want Anna to talk normally then… put Normal at the end of your review. If you want her to talk pirate-like then put Pirate at the end of your review. K'z?

Key: _Thinking.  
_Talking

* * *

Me: -speaking into the video camera with a makeshift microphone, **a.k.a** ice-cream- Hello. We are reporting here that Hao is getting a makeover. I repeat Hao is getting a makeover. We are about to break the news. We have sent our toughest men.

Manta: Why do I have to do it?

Me: You're closer to the ground!

Manta: Grrr… You're not-so tall you know! –Tries to look menacing-

Me: And neither are you… now GO man GO!

Manta: -gets pushed in front of Hao- Erm… Hello Hao…

Hao: Erm… Hello Manton

Manta: -squeaks- My _name _is Manta

Hao: What did you say Mantis?

Manta: Never mind...

Hao: Speak louder Mango!

Manta: -sweatdrops- Ms Authoress wants to tell you something.

Me: Does that mean me?

Manta: Umm yeah… It does…

Me: Fine … Hao, WE are going to give you a makeover, make you talk like a girl who only has 40 minutes on the phone and to be a slave for Anna.

Anna: Aye! Scrub the decks, ye landlubbing pig!

Hao: WHAT! –freaks out then flips out then frops out- YOU CANNOT GIVE ME A MAKEOVER! I'M TOO HOTT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Yeah I know, topical.

Hao: Wait… What kind of slave did you mean? –wink-

Anna: -raises hand to slap but stops- Darn ye. Darn ye to land.

Me: Would you like me to do the honors?

Anna: Yar…

Me: NYAAAAIIIII! TRIPLE AUTHORESS STYLE SLAP! –slaps Hao-

Hao: ! –is about to be hit against wall-

Exploded Toilet Bowl: HAAAAAAOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –takes the hit for Hao and gets squished into the wall-

Anna: ME WALL!

Hao: Noooo! One of my fangirls is dead! Now I only have left!

Me: O.o are you sure that's not all there phone numbers?

ETB: I'm not dead… -suffocates.. I mean glomps Hao-

Hao: I… now… have… … instead…

Me: Anyway… As I was about to say… I learnt that from Anna! –dances-

Ren: You go !

Everyone: O.o

Crickets are chirp in the background. Tumbleweed rolls past.

Me: I think I speak for everyone when I say:

Ren: -ahem- If anyone needs me, I will be in the corner over there.

Everyone stares at Ren as he walks past. We knew he had a troubled past but... -.-

Me: OOOK… Anyway, Hao, sit in the seat of DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM –eerie music-

Hao: -gasp- WHAT!

Me: Oops... I meant: Hao, sit in the seat of DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM –eerie music-

Hao: … -.-

Pirika: She means sit in the damn seat Hao.

Jeanne: PIRIKA! Never say the 'D' WORD!

Tamao: -.-;

Hao: -sits on seat-

Me: Is it just me or does anyone else feel like Better Eye for the Shaman Guy?

No-one says anything.

Me: I guess not.

Me: Anyway, Jeanne, you pick clothing, Pirika, you make him talk, Tamao, you help me with the hair, Anna, keep him occupied… I will allow you to use a whip if he doesn't work.

Anna: -whips Hao-

Hao: OWWWWWW! What did I do -tears streaming-

Anna: Just testing if thy whip worked.

Horo: What can I do?

Me: You can hug me!

Horo: Ummm… OK. –huggles-

Me: (shift+6)(shift+6) -almost dies of happiness and crosses out "get Horo to hug me" in the "things to do before I die" list-

Horo: Now what?

Me: Me and Tamao will do hair. Get Ren please!

Horo: Ok… !

Ren: !

Horo: !

Ren: !

Horo: !

Ren: !

Me: God's Sake. Ren… GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!

Jeanne: Authoress-san! You said the "A" word!

Me: Sorry Jeanne! Ren… GET YOUR BUTTOCKS DOWN HERE!

Ren: Ok… Don't make fun of me though –frowns and comes towards us-

Horo: boy!

Pirika: Spike head!

Tamao: Shark hair!

Me: Animated Purple Haired Golden Eyed Cute-but-not-as-much-as-Horo Arrogant Person!

Hao: Purple Whirlpool!

Faust: Angered Management!

Anna: Ye Bilge Worker!

Manta: Nearly-same-height-as-me guy!

Chocolove: Milky Cow!

Ryu: Ren Hen Pen Men Den Ten Ken Len Again!

Jun: -comes out of nowhere- My Brother! Renny-pooooooooooch!

Ren: -spike goes up and down-

Me: Hey Ren, your spike is moving…

Pirika: Uh oh…

Hao: HE'S GONNA BLOW! –everything goes slow motion-

Ren: III'MMMM GOOOOIIIINNNNG TOOO KIIIIILLLLLL YOOOOU ALLLLLL! –Spike moves up and down-

Tamao: No… Stop Ren! I'll umm… Buy you a cow!

Ren: -slow motion stops- Really?

Tamao: Ummm… _Man… I need to pee now… _Yes? Yes!

Ren: WOOOOOOOOO- I mean… Baka!

E.N: -sweat drops-

Me: Yay! **Now**… Hao… Get on thy seat of DOOOOOOOOM! –eerie music plays-

Hao: This has been repeated for too long.

Pirika: Get on the seat...

Me: Now Tamao… Pass me the pink dye!

Hao: WHAT!

Me: Joke! Joke!

Tamao: Oh… -puts pink dye back-

Me: -whispers- Scissors please!

Hao: What did you say?

Me: Ummm… Pizzors Cheese!

Hao: Pizzors Cheese?

Me: Erm… Yeah… He was a friend of mine before… the mousies ate him –insert dramatical act here- Now… Shut Up :)

Hao: -shuts up-

Me: -snip snip- OOOOO! That looks good! Uh Oh… I didn't mean to… Woops…

Hao: What?

Me: Umm… Yeah about that… You know I always thought you were really nice and hot and funny… umm… Ponchos are a good look for you! And I'm your friend right… You wouldn't get mad at me for _aaaany _reason… Would you?

Hao: Duh, Yes.

Me: That's not good… OK… Tamao, pass me the frizzler! Do you think he would look good with an afro?

Hao: NO!

Me: FYI, I was asking Tamao.

Tamao: -blush- I don't know…

Me: Sometimes, you have to do it yourself! Spontaneously… –snip, perm, straighten, razor, dye, comb, brush, fringe, highlight, lengthen, extend, accesorize-

Me: WOAH! Jeanne did you pick the clothes?

Jeanne: Yes. Do you like them? -shows clothes-

Me: Totally! They go with his look! Pirika, talk to him! Give him the lessons.

Pirika: Hao?

Hao: Pirika?

Pirika: Hao?

Hao: Pirika?

Pirika: Hao?

Hao: Pirika?

Me: -.-;; SHE WANTS TO GIVE YOU LESSONS!

Pirika: Totally and really truly I do because Authoress-san made me because that's what she thought or what someone thought, I can't remember so I said I would do it or something and now I'm doing it for you, the lessons I mean! So Yeah.

Hao: What lessons?

Pirika:Erm... LikeOMG! Did you totally tell your friend who told his friend who told his friend who told her friend who told his friend whom told his friends which told everyone that you wear a wig?

Hao: OMG! I did totally not tell my friend who told his friend who told his friend who told her friend who told his friend who told his friends which told everyone that I wear a wig because I totally DON'T!

Me: You're a bit too much of a natural –looks Hao up and down suspiciously- Next, Yoh, you're his brother so dress him please!

Yoh: Zuu Zuu Zuu…

Me: -kicks Yoh- WAKE UP!

Yoh: -open eyes quickly and jumps up- I nearly finished washing, Anna! I was just closing my eyes for a minute, honest! JUST DON'T PUT ME IN THE CUPBOARD! ANYWHERE BUT THERE!

Everyone turns to look at Anna.

Anna: …

Me: OK… Yoh, Anna isn't going to put you anywhere… We need you to dress your brother…

Yoh: Alright…

Hao: Don't rape me!

Yoh: O.O

Hao: DON'T!

Yoh: I'm not…

Hao: Yeah right… Everyone wants to rape me. I is sexy!

Yoh: -Tries to get Hao's glitzy pants off-

Hao: HELP! RAPIST! NOOOO DON'T RAPE MEEE! high-pitched scream

Yoh: -Gets them off- O.O… Why do you have Speedos on?

Me: SHIELD YOUR EYES, CHILDREN! Erm, Yoh, I'll have his pants :D _To add to my collection of Glitzy pants by anime crazy people who want to destroy the world! _–gets run over by fangirls- WILL YOU STOP WITH THAT!

Yoh: I changed him!

Me: YAY! Now lets finish the hair! –Finshes hair and gives the bits cut off to Dreammistress Jade-

DMJ: My precious… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now I will stick it on and become… HAIR GIRL!

Fangirl1: Hao-sama's hair? !

Fangirl2: NO HE LOVES ME! !

Fangirl3: IM HIS BIGGEST FAN! !

Fangirl1: You got that right! You could really go on a diet!

Fangirl3: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Fangirl2: She said you could go on a diet.

Fangirl4: Where's the hair?

Fangirl5: Over there!

Mob of Fangirls: **!**

Everyone gets run over in the end…

Me: SHOO! Ummm… InuYasha is outside! With Kagome! Go eat her!

Bigger Mob: WHERE? **! **–go outside-

Me: -locks doors, windows and bins- Phew… Now… Take your seats everyone!

E.N: -takes seats-

Me: Now sit on them!

E.N: -sit on seats-

Random Person: Yodelle-heehooo!

Me: Someones yodeling?

Random Person (whos identity will be revealed): Yodelle-heehooo!

Me: Sounds like it's from... the roof? I'm going to go check. –... goes to check-

Random Person: Hi my penname is Tochigo, and I'm going to do the chicken dance! Pen and chicken, get it? Chicken, pen? A chicken lives in a… HAHAHAHAHAHA! –does chicken dance-

Me: _She's as bad as Chocolove…_ OO

Tochigo: YODELLE-HEEHOOO! –does chicken dance-

Me: -backs away slowly then runs back to where everyone else is- Ok… That was just weird…

Hao: I don't even want to know anymore –cries over the slight loss of his hair (only a trim, I assure you crazy… umm… nice fangirls)-

Me: Presenting… The new and improved, the one and only… HAO ASAKURA, COME ON IN! –music plays and Hao comes out-

Hao: -fake smile- OMG! This is totally a new look for me and I'm LOVING IT! Pirika told me how to talk like this and it's totally easier with my new look by Authoress lady whom name I can't be bothered to remember and Tamao, not forgetting Jeanne who did my clothes and Yoh who tried to rape me then put my new clothes on!

Me: Thanks Hao… -gives him rainbow drops and whispers-No killing me now!

Hao: Yay! –shiny eyes-

* * *

Gonna leave it there because it's too long! 10 whole pages and with the reviews its 11! And also because I like cliffhangers and you don't know how he looks! ! I might update sooner, sorry about the delay this time. Depends about my "busy" schedule. –looks in schedule and sees blank pages- Very busy life.

Also sorry for not updating much.

Felix-samma: Who said he was going to have _no_ hair?

Punkymonkey79: Well bribe sorts everything :) I forgot about the joke… Hehehe. Well it's not exactly cutting… more like a new look.

KittyKalika: Is it really funny? Yay! I achieved another thing :D Sorry about not updating… "soon"

Exploded Toilet Bowl: I think you gave me your email address but it didn't show up… mine is in my profile page thingy. Yep I will be in the new story, you can be in it too! And anyone who wants to be it can but if everyone did then that would take ages! And it would be awesome if you could help me. For MSN I have a different email address though. I never do MSN for the hopeusui one.

Sswingg: Well maybe he wore blue pants! Maybe you will like the new Hao. I can't do a picture since MS Paint sucks and I don't know any other ways I can do it except scanning and I'm not very good a drawing. Also I don't have a scanner T.T

Blood Biker3r: Well his face would look something like this:-O Wacky… I will keep that in mind even though goldfishes have better memories then me… I can always check anyway :)

Sky Blue Writer: -looks innocent- Who said I would make it stupid? (laughs evilly in head) I have the perfect one! I don't think it's stupid though. But then not many people think that what I think isn't stupid. Which means they think I think stupid things. I think I said… wrote that write. :)

Holy Girl: It might not be fair to everyone. I put a voting thing up front near the beginning.

Crimson Dragon X:O How can you hate cliffhangers? They keep the reader reading! Erm… I didn't exactly _cut _his hair… I styled it! His earrings are mine! I looked everywhere in Claire's Accessories for it! Please don't hurt me… I'll give you rainbow drops… -throws packet of Rainbow Drops at CDX and runs away-

Shaman-Duelist: Hmmm… Good idea… I might!

ShadowSpirit2: Now after you've said that, neither can I…

ShadowYasha: Not if I give him Rainbow Drops… -laughs evilly-

Yohxanna4ever: Well I did… Mostly… Sorry I had writer's block for ages! O.O I just called myself a writer!

Mimiru-Sama: Thanks O.

Nelia-chan: Lol I couldn't stop laughing about the "raped the shift button bit" Actually now I think about it I could since I'm not laughing now… Logic does strange things to you… I think it's long enough. Still the holder of longest review!

Dreammistress Jade: I'm a sadistic person! What else can I do? And guess what… I am inhuman! Mwahahahahahahahahhaha :P I think you said better then mine's even though I'm the girl and it's not fair and I wish I had hair like that only maybe a little bit shorter. I hope I got props… I'm not sure what they are except things for a play but I still want them… YOU SAID MUCHOS! Finally another Spanish-speaking person like me! –everyone looks at me and backs away- Fine maybe I don't speak that much Spanish! You don't need to tell me T.T XD

.clover: Not… The cottonswab (screams in background) You see I'm not actually completely _cutting_ off his hair! See how clever I am! XD

To-think-of-a-nice-name: -clears throat- Horo is cute, adorable, sweet, better then you _or_ Hao :P, masculine, gorgeous, nice, lots of friends and has more fangirls actually! Anyway since when was Hao sweet? He's trying to kill all humans for god's sake XD

NgocNhi: Yep. I have to make everyone get a dare. Tiring but I shalt do it in the end!

XImperfectlyX: See this is what everyone says! This is why I didn't exactly cut it… I styled it! I give too much away…

Lilicat: Well I said I would do Tamao first, but after Tamao I promise I will do Ren. I already have his dare/truth planned out…

Youkaigirl64: Well it wasn't soon but I did update!

Tochigo: Your wish is my command XD

kawaiiXkesshou: Thankyou! For the next chapters I will try and update sooner though. Notice the word try :P


	10. Rainbow Drops

Disclaimer: I just… -sob- do not –sob- own Shaman King –breaks down- WHY? WHHHHYYY?

Notes: Yay! A few people reviewed ShamanDudette's story! You have all made my day. And hers.

But only 1 person voted about Anna… Weird! So she will talk normally for now until someone objects – if they ever do. Which they won't because hardly anyone reads my notes… Even when I do it in bold! WAAAAAAAAAH!

**REMEMBER! No matter how far into the story you review, it's always welcome with a smile. Like this -->:)  
Constructive critism is welcome! But I always prefer flakes. Or snowflakes. Whichever flows your boat .**

* * *

Where were we? Oh yeah… The makeover. –people throw axes-

People: QUIT STALLING! What the –beep- DOES HAO LOOK LIKE?

Ehehehe… I like this. Anyway I am… THE voice so you can't kill me with axes! Mwahahahahahahahahahhahahaha!  
So you want to know what Hao looks like, eh? OK. –story starts-

Me: So the look is "themed". Ryu since you haven't been in this much you can describe what he's wearing!

Ryu: I wet myself.

Me: … I seriously wanted to know that.

Ryu: Cool!

Me: Uh… He's wearing a Bob Marley t-shirt! And… Baggy pants! He has dreadlocks now - and a Rastafarian red, green and yellow hat! Oh and of course ;) a bead bracelet in… red, green and yellow! You gotta mix and match, y'know?

Hao: I eat rainbow drops -

Me: Anyway… What are your views dear judges? Let's start with… Chocolove!

Chocolove: I gotta joke! Hao are the clothes? Hahahahahaha!

Blank faces are shown.

Chocolove: -writes it down- HAO are the clothes! Ahahahahahahaha!

Pirika: -2 minutes later- HAHAHAHAHAHA! That's a good one!

Everyone Else: -sweatdrop-

Me: So that's a No Comment … so Lyserg what is your view?

Lyserg: I don't like Hao.

Me: We know but what do you think of his new look?

Lyserg: I don't like Hao.

Me: I know but what is your view?

Lyserg: I don't like Hao!

Me: Yes, yes, but what is your view on the things we have done?

Lyserg: I said I don't like Hao, OK? –runs out crying-

Me: Umm… Next judge… Manta!

Manta: It is very incommensurable but in a way apropos… Strangely I find it eloquent!

Me: Great! Now can you say it in the language I'm talking to you in?

Manta: I believe that I have veritably done subsequently.

Me: Uhh… -goes to translator- Can you tell me what he said?

Translator: My language knowledge does not go that far.

Me: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Why don't you people talk normal? T.T

Manta: I have exposition to believe that we were indeed speaking your lexicon.

Me: Suuure… -backs away from Manta- Whatever you say…

Translator¡Tengo que ir, adiós!

Me: Adiós... ¡Beso Beso!

Manta: And you accused me of speaking different lingo!

Me: Yay I understood you!

Horo: What did you say to the talking guy?

Me: Do you really want to know… .

Horo: Yeah

Me: Oh… Umm… I said "Bye Kiss Kiss"

Anna: Yet… Nobody cares.

Me: Thanks for pointing that out.

Anna: You're welcome.

Me: It's been ages since anyone had a turn since Hao –death glare- took all the attention.

Hao: Rainbow drops make rainbows tasty! There's no meat, salt or any pastry! When you go to the supermarket, you'll want so many, and your trolley won't park it!

Rainbow drops will make you so happy! It makes other candy look really crappy! Why don't you try one because you might just soar! Then after that you'll never be a bore!

Rainbow drops are made of sugar! Don't leave any house because there bound to be a mugger! Why don't you buy it in a candy shop! Once you try it you just can't stop!

Rainbow drops make me so hyper! I act like I have never used a diaper! Now I can dance and play all day! Now go and buy some to be A-OK!

Me: O.O

Hao: Rainbow drops make—

Anna: SHUT UP! I'm trying to get some SLEEP around here!

Me: Anna… It's 4 in the afternoon… Why are you trying to sleep?

Anna: I can sleep when I want to sleep.

Faust: And I can operate when people sleep! –takes out yet… another chainsaw with an evil laugh-

Anna: And right now I don't want to sleep.

Ren: I'm gonna get milk.

Me: Be back soon we're gonna start doing it again!

Ren: I'm only going to get milk.

_40 Minutes later._

Ren: I finished.

Me: Finally! –looks in kitchen- O.O How many bottles did you drink! O.o

Ren: Only 183.

Horo: Dude… I didn't even know we had that many!

Ren: . We don't and we never have!

Horo: But you just said that-

Ren: It was an illuUuUusion!

Pirika: Can we get started now please… -.-;;

Me: 1, 2, 3

Horo: 4, 5

Jeanne: 6, 7, 8

Pirika: 9

Faust: 10, 11

Lyserg: 12

Anna: 13

Yoh: 14, 15, 16

Ren: 17

Chocolove: 18… Eighteen… Eighteen… Oh I got one! Why was eighteen afraid of looking at nasty things? Because it had just EIGHT… as in ATE

Pirika: -2 minutes silence- AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Eight and Eight sound the same! Hahaha!

Hao: I've forgotten what number we were on. Rainbow Drops will revenge on you!

Me: I just realized that you are not talking like we, in the dare, told you to!

Hao: Umm… The rainbow drops ordered me not to. .

Me: O.O Sure they did Zeke.

Hao: MY NAME IS HAO!

Me: Wait… I thought it was RD1T3?

Hao: NOOOO! –breaks down- They will kill me! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Almost Everyone: O.o

Ren: I recall we were on 18.

Hao: Oh yeah! 19, 20

Next to Hao, we can hear a girl's voice groaning…

* * *

Yay! I updated nice and fast! Now… it's shorter, sweeter and has a cliffhanger. What's not to love :P

And also I realize this chapter sucked but I can't help it… but… and I added a song! I don't know if that's good or bad.

**Reviews:**

ShadowSpirit2: Yeah I mean that… Weird. Why would they ban it? Very strange. If you ever find out, then please, please, tell me!

Holy Girl: Did do :)

Exploded Toilet Bowl: Don't worry… the mystery is half sorted :D

ShamanDudette: I know what you mean dude :P

Dotmaster: Yeah I know but it won't let me do it on my fanfic.

freya kurenai: Ok I didn't. I can never do something that someone told me not to do after they compliment me :P

Sakura-Moonlight: Aww thanks… And its always nice to see a new reviewers name come up 0

ETB: Thankyou :D You can totally be in my story! But I need a lot of help…

xOversoul: If you want to be in story you can just tell me what you want to do in it and… I'll try and fit you in –shifty look- What do you mean poor Ren… he gets a COW:O:O:O

youkaigirl64: I LOVE THAT WORD! Almost better than cliché and species! AWESOMO! I could say it all day :P Was this soon enough? I've lost count of days:(

Tochigo: You want his pants? Uh… This will be a challenge hard to do. Hmmm… YOINK! –rips pants of Faust- There you go :) His pants will be your reward for today. Next time you may get… the hat –holy light blasts out-

Dreammistress Jade: I know what you mean… I think… Sort of… Shall I tell them that I haven't seen you? Umm… -taps random person- You know I haven't seen Dreammistress Jade. Nope not me. Ask someone else. I haven't I swear! And she doesn't have Hao's hair. :) You can count on me

Half vamp: Woah… Cool! I'm guessing KUTGW is Keep up the Good Work? If it is then I'll try:)

evilpunk-panda: Funniest? Really! YAY! –does victory dance- Updated :)

schmuck: Hey your not sswingg! You are schmuck! ( I know all… You changed your name then? Interesting… If you thought that was weird then rainbow drops shalt make him weirder!

Chibi Blue Angel: Added more! XD That's the nicest thing he said? I'd like to hear the worst. Cute name by the way!

NgocNhi: Thanks:)

Felix-samma: Normal it is then… for now :P

Hunter: Spazz is such a groovy word! W00T! Do you by any chance… like the word "grim?"

To-think-of-a-nice-name: Who has fangirls for slaves! WHO! WHO! WHO! ( Tell me… Yeah pretty equal. Except from the fact that… HORO IS HOTTER THEN HAO! Oh yeah XD… 1 point to me! I don't know… I was to afraid to read it :P


	11. Tamao's Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

Notes: OH MY GOSH! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry everyone! I haven't updated in years and years and years and years! I don't deserve readers like you all! (Some Random Guy: -cough- SUCK UP! –cough-)

I wrote this ages ago so its not very up-to-date and I can't be bothered to edit it cuz I'm too lazy.  
And I have some bad news…  
I probably won't update for a loooonnnngggg time and it's for no good reason (eg. Going on holiday, etc) I just haven't been on FanFiction for ages and I dunno if I want to start doing it again. I will try my best to update, but I'm really, really sorry.

And also sorry if its confusing. I had to edit a little bit for it to make sense since some bits were… Anyway, just tell me if I missed a bit out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamao: -blush- 21

Me: Truth or-

Horo: Truth or Dare?

E.E: -.-;

Tamao: -blush- Truth

Me: OK… Everyone, huddle!

Everyone except Tamao huddle while they discuss questions to ask Tamao for her truth.

---

Anna: What about if I broke up with Yoh, would she go after him?

Pirika: Anna! That's too personal.

Horo: Ask her if she can make zzazzangmyun noodles! (A/N: You gotta love Pucca books… I just had to add it in)

Pucca: -does chopstick dance-

Me: -joins in-

E.E: O.o

Everyone: -silence-

Exploded Toilet Bowl: Hi

E.E: -silence-

Exploded Toilet Bowl: …Hi?

E.E: -more silence-

Yoh: Zzz. Zzz. Zzz.

Anna: -Thinks up new ways to take over the world-

Horo: -eating-

Pirika: -files nails-

Ren: -drinks milk-

Me: -watches imaginary T.V-

Hao: -practices flicking his hair-

Tamao: -waits for everyone to think of a question-

Ryu: -talks with his imaginary girlfriend-

Chocolove: -reads "The Joke Book for People who… Want a Joke Book" book-

Lyserg: -sobs in corner-

Jeanne: -pats Lyserg's back-

Exploded Toilet Bowl: Ok… Bye…

Me: I have a question idea for Tamao!

Everyone 'cept Tamao goes back into huddle.

Me: Is your hair naturally pink?

Everyone Else: -rants about how rubbish the question is-

Me: You know in this story I can kill you all.

Everyone Else: -praises question-

Silence.

More Silence.

And then even more Silence.

Me: Uhhh… who want to ask?

Horo: -mouth full of Oreo's- I wiww becaws I wike asskin keskons!

Me: I guess I will then…

Horo: Buu I wankkid to aks it!

Me: -Gives weird look to Horo- Is your hair naturally pink Tam?

Tamao: -blush- …No

Everyone: **_GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!_**

Chocolove: What colour is it really?

Tamao: Orange… I am… Macchi's sister.

Everyone: **_GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! –Dun dun DUN!"_**

The set turns into one of those chat show places. Like Oprah.

Me: Hello, my name is Hope. And tonight our topic is family reunions and secrets! Can Tamao Tamamura please enter the stage.

Catchy theme tune music plays and Tamao comes in and the Studio Audience whom no-one seems to know where they came from, applause.

Me: Hello Tamao

Tamao: -blush- Hi

Me: Why is it that you never told us that you were related to Matilda, and even changed your surname to hide evidence?

Tamao: I was ashamed of her, looking like her. –Blush-

Random Person in Studio Audience: -stands up- I, for one think it is wrong for people to disguise relationships.

People in Audience: -nods and claps-

Me: Now may we please bring in… Matilda Matisse!

Catchy theme tune, Macchi comes in, applause.

Me: Macchi, why didn't you tell us you knew Tamao at a deeper level then anyone else?

Macchi: Tamao told me not to tell anyone. You can tell we're related by hair anyway if I take out my… -takes elastic bands out- There.

E.E: **_GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!_**

They looked about the same except from the colour and stuff.

Macchi: We were twins.

E.E: **_GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!_**

Random Person in Studio Audience: Why did you change your surname from Matisse, Tamao?

Tamao: Well I didn't exactly change it. I got married…

E.E:**_ GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!_**

Fan Boys: **_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

Tamao: His name was –car beeps, crashes, and honks-.

Me: Right now you're only… ELEVEN? You got married before the age of 11?

Tamao: Yes. At the age of 9, I got married. Then broke up with him the next day but kept his surname, because then it would be less obvious that we were… twins.

Me: Whoa.

Horo: -slyly- Was your wedding night… fun?

Pirika: -glares at Horo- Shut up –hits him with nail filer-

Horo: Ouchie!

Me: -sweatdrop- Carry on Tamao.

Tamao: That's all there really is…

Macchi: You're forgetting one thing Tamao…

Me: -gasp-

Tamao: Have I? What is it?

Macchi: Umm… You know the… ribbon… bow-tie doo-bop… Yeah… Umm… That thing… I don't know… -runs out crying-

Studio Audience: Awwwwwwwww…

Me: Ok so that's it. –catchy music ends it-

Anna: I'm starting. 1, 2-

Me: Uhh… Anna. We don't need to do that. Today we're all too tired to do any counting. Let me just pick who is next in the next chapter.

Anna: WHAT!?!?! -kills everyone- Buahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Everyone: -comes back to life-

Anna: **_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

**_-x-x----Reviews----x-x-_**

Half vamp: Correcto! I didn't update soon… I'm so sorry. I didn't update in nearly 5 months! I'm a lazyass, I know. It IS Tamao! So instead of a point… you get a COOKIE! WOOT! Go cookie! Go cookie! Go cookie!

Evilpunk-panda: Looks like Hao isn't the only one getting high on rainbow drops!

Indelible Sorrow: Since when hasn't it been weird? Finally updated it anyway –hooray!-

To-Think-Of-A-Nice-Name: Yeah milk's cool. But add chocolate powder and then it's SUPERMILK! The COOLEST of all COOL! Or you can just call it 'Hot Chocolate'.

Felix-samma: Ok, now let's not get over the top now… Actually… LET'S GET OVER THE TOP! –dances for no reason- LMAO! I like your "BAZAA!" It's funny. BAZAABAZAABAZAABAZAABAZAABAZAABAZAABAZAABAZAABAZAABAZAABAZAABAZAABAZAABAZAABAZAA!

Final Prophecy: Aww thanks (though I doubt that) It is… Well actually if you are reading this then you've probably read the story. So you probably know. I probably have to stop typing probably -.-

Punkymonkey79: HEY! I can't help it if I can't be bothered to get off my big butt and go to the computer and type up a new chapter! Well I can help it but that's not the point! And about that pirate thingy… Well Felix-samma doesn't want it and you do so I dunno what to do. HELP.

Exploded Toilet Bowl: Yes! It IS Tamao! You get HALF a cookie because someone guessed before you so they get a full one. Yeah. You got TWO chapters. Yes. TWO!

Holy Girl: COOKIES!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! –dances- -faints from happiness-

Lady Patchwork: Yes. Rainbow Drops will one day rule the earth with their yummy-drooliness!

Sakura-Moonlight: Promise you the next one will be a dare! It even says so in the very fanfic, not just what I typed on this!

Dreammistress Jade: You can have THE PANTS (blinding light) when you update YOUR story, Cupid! I mean, sheesh, I've been waiting for that story to update for years! I'm an old man- I mean woman – now! Anyway… apart from my elderliness, what happened to the hair…? (Evil music) And also – Spiffy is a cool word.

NgocNhi: Did do!

Emeyeanan: Tis VERY addictive. That's what make them… dangerous! (scary music).

Can I be in your fic!!!!: Of course you can be! Who do I like best? I like the best one who is obviously… HORO HORO! But are you gonna do a truth/dare or just be IN it? And what should say your pen-name is? And too answer your question I am from ENGLAND! Where are you from? –Hugs- You really wasted valuable paper to print this out? You rock! –Hugs even more-

Kuroi-shin: All in good time my friend… all in good time ;)

Vampirewitch: No, not Jun, but you get a cookie for trying! Here –hands out cookie and Cookie Monster comes out from nowhere and eats my hand- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! That was my only cookie! Wait… MY HAND! Noooo!

Tochi and Flap Jack: You changed your penname! It's OK about not reviewing, I haven't written anything, so I'm worser-er. I lost his hat while sailing to sea in it… I'm… I'm sorry! –bursts into tears-

VOO DOO GURL: Thankyou!!!! I'll do Ren… in good time. BWAHAHAHAHAHA! And sorry for not updating for ages!

The girl: We'll see! I can't give anyone a sneak preview. Actually I can – I just choose not too. BWAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!


End file.
